


Спецоперация

by anna_mrmrmr



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, производственная драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr
Summary: Вариация на вечную тему «вор у вора дубинку украл». МИ-6 и ЦРУ выясняют, кто круче, а Джеймс Бонд опять за все отвечает.





	Спецоперация

**Author's Note:**

> Диалог про Германию и задницу принадлежит создателям фильма «Бриджит Джонс: грани разумного».
> 
> Для fandom Dirk Gently 2017 на ФБ-2017.

В жизни Джеймса Бонда, легенды разведывательного управления МИ-6, наступили тяжелые времена. Привычные средства не работали — женщин не хотелось, а выпить было банально некогда. Женщин, впрочем, было некогда тоже. Признаться честно, в последнее время ему все было некогда.

Он в буквальном смысле горел на работе.

— Блять, — с чувством произнес Джеймс, откатившись от полыхающего автомобиля на условно безопасное расстояние.  
— Что, прости? — поинтересовались в наушнике.  
— Я говорю, — вздохнул Джеймс, — что все объекты устранены, переворота не будет. Еще я говорю — заметь, со всей английской учтивостью — какого хуя, Эм, какого хуя миссии в Польше, Намибии и Ливане поставлены одновременно? Я хочу домой. Я хочу в отпуск. Я хочу в отставку, в конце концов.   
— Ты же знаешь, что сейчас никак нельзя в отставку. Ты наш единственный оперативник. Все наши силы брошены на спецоперацию.  
— Кстати, почему я не участвую в спецоперации?   
— Потому что ты — наше секретное оружие. И еще потому что кто-то же должен работать.   
— Эм, — вздохнул Джеймс. Он все еще лежал на спине и смотрел в небо. Рядом красиво догорал автомобиль. — Мне страшно от того, что именно я вынужден говорить это вам, а не наоборот, но, возможно, стоит перестать маяться хуйней и заняться делом?   
— Мы обязательно учтем твое мнение, — сухо ответили в наушнике. — Манипенни выслала тебе билеты.  
— Куда? В Польшу, Намибию или Ливан?  
— Всюду сразу. Родина вас не забудет, 007.  
— Мать твою, — грустно сообщил Джеймс Бонд отключившемуся наушнику.

За всю свою карьеру он никогда еще не был так востребован.

***  
Все началось с того, что кто-то из компьютерщиков МИ-6 на спор хакнул базу данных ЦРУ во время рождественского корпоратива. Из базы на удивленных сотрудников службы сразу вывалился новый перспективный проект молодого перспективного полковника Скотта Риггинса под загадочным (и перспективным) названием «Черное крыло». Все находящиеся на вечеринке тут же протрезвели и очень впечатлились. 

— Нам тоже нужен аналогичный проект. Мы не можем позволить американцам в очередной раз опередить нас. Нам нужны козыри. Не Бондом единым, в конце концов. Наберем у себя талантов, назовем их как-нибудь по-идиотски…  
— Не наберем, — вклинился Кью, не переставая что-то печатать.   
— Это еще почему? — возмутился Си.   
— Потому, — ровно отозвался Кью, — что американцы все наши таланты уже прикарманили. Вот, смотрите, например: объект Икар, место рождения засекречено, но на полях дописано «гребаная Британия, пополнить запасы овсянки».

Лицо Си потемнело.

— У них что, британские подданные? В, не побоюсь этого слова, заложниках?  
А вот это уже оскорбление. Кью, сделайте рассылочку на общий мэйл, что всех сотрудников, кроме Бонда, мы ждем завтра в 15:00 в конференц-зале или по видеосвязи. Начинаем спецоперацию.

***

Молодой перспективный полковник ЦРУ Скотт Риггинс пил свой утренний кофе и не подозревал, что уже вот как несколько часов его жизнь осложнилась — и надолго. 

— Полковник, сэр, — сунулась в дверь помощница Риггинса Мэри. Вид Мэри имела крайне растерянный. — Проекта «Черное крыло» нет. 

— В каком это смысле нет? Мне никто не сообщал про закрытие, — снисходительно отозвался Риггинс. Во время утреннего кофе он пребывал в крайне благодушном настроении.

— Нет, его не закрыли…. Но его нет.

— В каком смысле нет? — немного более заинтересованно отозвался Риггинс.

— Ничего нет: ни сотрудников, ни объектов, да и здания тоже нет. 

— Как нет? — наконец должным образом удивился полковник. — А что есть?

— Записка. 

— Записка?

— Вот, — протянула Мэри лист бумаги. 

Записка была лаконична:  
«А вот нечего было воровать наших граждан. Ваш проект мы забираем. Считайте это расплатой за неспортивное поведение».

— Британцы, — фыркнул Риггинс. — Как всегда, не учитывают, что они забрали и наших граждан вместе со своими, а это тянет на международный скандал. То есть, тянуло бы, не будь так засекречено. 

— И что мы будем делать, сэр? — спросила Мэри, обиженная тем, как мало взволновала начальство такая ошеломляющая новость. 

— Собирайте срочное совещание. Будем отбирать назад у британских коллег честно награбленное. Интересно, конечно, — как им удалось утащить проект вместе со зданием?

***

По ту сторону Атлантического океана сотрудники МИ-6 несли значительные численные потери. Первые потери понесли агенты, неосторожно рассказавшие Си, что они вывезли объекты вместе со зданием, но не помнят, как. Потом им досталось от американских коллег, которых они опрометчиво забыли высадить из здания еще в Америке. Первое же место по уменьшению количества агентов на службе Ее Величества поделили между собой объекты Марзанна и Икар. Марзанна могла убить человека даже салфеткой, чем и занималась, а Икар в пылу боевых действий давал очень ценные советы, за что потом многословно (и запоздало) извинялся.   
Так или иначе, это решило вопрос сокращения кадров, что Эм очень оценила. Людей снова не хватало. На горизонте забрезжило финансирование.

***

На то, чтобы найти новое место дислокации «Черного крыла» у Риггинса ушло меньше двух недель — Британия была хоть и гордой, но не очень большой страной. 

Си получил краткий отчет, сообщавший, что все объекты вместе со зданием были перемещены в неизвестном направлении прошедшей ночью. К отчету прилагалась записка, обнаруженная на месте происшествия. 

«Ну как, удалось что-нибудь понять?» — издевательски сообщала она. 

Си молча запустил в стену кружкой. 

**

—Полковник, сэр, — тремя неделями позже зашла в кабинет Скотта Риггинса Мэри. — Понимаете, тут снова, хм, как бы это сказать. Короче, вам снова записка.

Вторая записка оказалась еще короче первой:  
«Да как будто вам удалось».

— И правда что, — вздохнул полковник. — А британские коллеги-то зрят в корень. Обнаглели, конечно, в конец, но зрят. Мэри, соберите совещание. 

**

Все силы двух лучших ведомств мира были брошены на борьбу за объект «Черное крыло». Спецоперация стала для Си и Эм делом чести. Контрспецоперация стала в свою очередь делом чести для Скотта Риггинса. На вооружении каждой из сторон были новейшие технические разработки, неиссякаемый энтузиазм и — главное — праведное возмущение действиями противника. 

На втором году такой жизни Джеймс Бонд начал рассылать сигнал бедствия, на который никто не обращал внимания. Все мировые спецслужбы, затаив дыхание, следили за разворачивающимися событиями. Герои событий общались друг с другом исключительно с помощью записок.

«Что это вообще за гадость?»

«Это Уэльс. Знать надо не только как из пистолета стрелять, но и географию! Как вообще можно всерьез противостоять людям, которые наверняка даже толком не понимают, где находится Германия!»

«Мы знаем, где находится Германия. Встречный вопрос: вы в курсе, где находится ваша задница?»

«Отвечаем: да, мы в курсе. Объект Инкуб подсказывает, что они в курсе, где находится ваша. Ну и где она, Германия? Если не смотреть в гугл?»

«Рядом с Францией. И Польшей. А наверху у нее море. Довольны? Оставьте в покое нас и наш проект!»

«Не дождетесь. Лучше сдавайтесь».

***  
Однажды записки на месте пропавшего здания не обнаружилось. Полковник Риггинс был непривычно мрачен, и даже не выпил свой утренний кофе. Управление затихло.

Разыскав за полдня нужный номер, полковник отправил смс:  
«С, голубчик, я все понимаю, но вы не могли бы вернуть нам проект? Мне нужно сдать отчет, украдете, допустим, недели через две, если сможете, конечно. И кстати, от вас в этот раз не было записки. У вас все в порядке? Не сократили ли вам финансирование?  
Полковник Скотт Риггинс».

К вечеру он получил ответ:  
«Уважаемый полковник Риггинс, с нашим финансированием все в порядке, благодарю. Но вынужден сообщить, что в этот раз мы ни при чем.   
С».

«Голубчик, вы уверены? Ведь тогда это значит, что в дело вмешалась третья сторона.  
СР».

«А вот это уже хамство. Не волнуйтесь, полковник, мы разберемся.   
С».

***

«Нашли.  
С».

«И кто? Корея? Китай? Не дай бог, русские? Вы только представьте, что с ними сделают русские!  
СР».

«Со стыдом и смехом пишу это, но — КСРС.  
С».

«Сраные канадцы?»

«Канадцы».

«С, формально Канада подчиняется британской короне, так что будьте любезны, повлияйте. У меня есть еще 8 дней, чтобы сдать отчет.  
Полковник Скотт Риггинс».

«Все будет в лучшем виде. Отчет — это святое, уж мы-то понимаем.  
С».

«Канадцы, случаем, ничего нового не придумали?  
СР».

«Они вообще хотели “просто поучаствовать в веселье". Говорю вам, ваши объекты решительно невозможно использовать в собственных целях!  
С».

«Тогда, может, перестанете их у нас красть?  
СР».

«Не дождетесь. Удачного отчета, полковник.   
С».

Полковник, не догадываясь о том, насколько он в своем порыве неоригинален, молча запустил кружкой в стену. 

***  
На исходе третьего года начальство тонко и со всем присущим ему тактом намекнуло полковнику Риггинсу, что его проект отнимает у ЦРУ слишком много ресурсов. 

— Так, — насупив бровь, сообщило начальство. — Три четверти нашего бюджета уходит на ваш проект! Нам не хватило средств на революцию в Уганде! А результат! Где результат? Мы научились использовать объекты в своих целях? Нет! Смогли отвадить МИ-6? Тоже нет!

— Ну, кое-чему мы все-таки научились. 

— Это чему же?

— Переносить проект вместе со зданием. Через океан. Это не так-то просто. 

— Это, конечно, ценно, но на потраченные деньги можно построить две новые страны. В общем, если вы в ближайшие сроки не решите вопрос хотя бы с британцами, я вас уволю. С лишением всех званий и выходного пособия. 

Телефон полковника пискнул. От Джеймса Бонда пришел очередной сигнал бедствия. А в голову Скотта Риггинса пришла гениальная мысль.

***  
Штаб «Черного крыла» весело полыхал. Рядом стоял страшно довольный собой агент 007 и при свете пламени сверялся с инструкцией. 

— Так, «освободить объекты» — сделано, «вынести сейф с документацией» — сделано, «проверить, лежат ли в нем счета-фактуры за позапрошлый год» — сделано, «сжечь все к чертовой бабушке»…

— Простите, пожалуйста, — подергал Джеймса за рукав рыжеволосый долговязый субъект.  
— Я же сказал — все свободны! — от неожиданности рявкнул Бонд, наставляя на субъекта пистолет и инструкцию. — Как же вы меня все задолбали, кто бы знал.  
— Вы же англичанин? Я тоже англичанин! Можно, я поеду с вами домой?  
— Можно, — вздохнул Джеймс, опуская пистолет. Он тоже очень хотел домой.  
— А как вас зовут?  
— Бонд. Джеймс Бонд.   
— Здорово! А я Свлад. Свлад Чьелли.  
— Знаете, молодой человек, с таким именем вам будет тяжело даже в Англии.   
— Полагаете, стоит его сменить?  
— Полагаю. И этим клоунам, — Джеймс неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, — будет труднее вас найти. Вы берегите себя, Свлад. Вы ценный член общества.   
—Правда? — обрадовался ценный член общества.  
— Правда, — снова вздохнул Джеймс Бонд. — Поехали домой.

***

«Знаете, 007, я не одобряю ваши методы».

«Не докажете».

«Не докажу. Но все равно не одобряю. Такую спецоперацию загубили!»

«Я говорил, что хочу в отпуск? Говорил. Вы отвечали, что все агенты заняты. Теперь они все абсолютно свободны».

Довольный собой Джеймс Бонд сматывал удочки. Его ждал заслуженный отпуск.


End file.
